Only distribution of cigarettes produced by authorized manufacturers is permitted in various countries. However, flourishing illicit cigarettes have presented problems. The illicit cigarettes are produced by other companies than the authorized manufacturers and are sold as commercial products similar to the authorized cigarettes. This is done for escaping taxation.